villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sweetwaifupillow/Pure Evil Proposal: Count Chocula
Today I’m going to be proposing Count Chocula, or rather, the Breakfast Of The Gods version of him. I might as well get him formally approved, right? Who Is He? Count Chocula is the main villain of Breakfast Of The Gods. Everyone in Cerealia has heard of him. And yes, they are afraid of him. He is introduced having Frankenberry beat Buzz the Honeybee to death. He happens to be searching for King Vitaman. However, nobody knows where he is. Following the death of Buzz, he has Frankenberry and Sonny kidnap the Rice Krispie Elves so that he could torture them for information. Frankenberry enjoys his job. As for Sonny, he was driven to murderous insanity by taking advantage of his love of his cereal. Presumably he was also responsible for cursing Fruit Brute as well. He then manipulates Ayummayumma and his tribe into going to war with Captain Crunch. Unfortunately for the Crunchberry Beast, Count Chocula has also turned him into a weapon and he attacks Tony the Tiger during the battle. Ayummayumma doesn’t succeed in killing the Captain, but things work in his favor as his crew suffer casualties. However, he manages to kill Captain Crunch after he bribes the Trix Rabbit into telling him where he can find him. Jean LeFoote stabs him in the back, agreeing to work for the Count in exchange for the chance to do so. Eventually, Tony the Tiger has enough of Count Chocula’s actions and goes to war with him. Unfortunately, he was prepared for that and has his minion Lucky the Leprechaun surround his castle with a force field. He discovers that Count Chocula has made an alliance with the Sogmaster as he needs access to the Milk Seas to save his race. After the mascots gain the upper hand (thanks to reinforcements) and Lucky is captured by Jarvis, Tony discovers that Count Chocula wishes to kill King Vitaman due to him being used to power a spell to produce sunlight around Cerealia. He can’t enter sunlight as this will kill him. Once King Vitaman is dead, there will be nothing stopping him from entering. And once he does, he will feast on everyone in Cerealia. He then kills and feasts on the Trix Rabbit when he tries to stop him. Fortunately, Jarvis undoes Count Chocula’s spell (which causes eternal night) and he is reduced to a skeleton and cocoa dust. Thus, everyone can rest easy. Not everyone survived the war, of course, but at least they don’t have to worry about him eating everyone. Heinous Standards He has his share of followers, but they’re only working for him out of pragmatism. And nobody else wants everyone in Cereałia dead. Redeeming Qualities He claims that he turned evil because he was shunned by everyone, but Captain Crunch tells him he got the order of events wrong. People shunned him BECAUSE he was evil. And he doesn’t actually NEED to eat cereal mascots for sustenance. He’s eating for pleasure. Final Thoughts He may be based off an innocent cereal mascot, but it actually doesn’t portray him wanting to eat everyone in Cerealia for laughs. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals